Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath/Tropes
Tropes associated with the big 100-scene play. * For Want of a Nail: Pachinko Secretii's failure to make the jury during Survivor Revisited sets off a chain of events that ultimately result in Dragonlord's villainous plan to make the BrantSteele realm his own be successful. Also counts as Disaster Dominoes. * Disaster Dominoes: Pachinko's failure to make the jury setting off the chain of events that allow Dragonlord to claim his biggest Birdietalk Productions victory. * From Bad to Worse: Several instances of this all around. * Hope Spot: A few moments in Act 7 were this. * The Bad Guy Wins: Turbo Secretii ultimately gives up during Scene 99, and her Super Secretii allies agree with her. This decision spreads over to Code LTIB (and presumably everyone else). After Sam Jay closes the door, Dragonlord opens the same door to issue his evil laugh, then closes the door once more. * Fate Worse Than Death: According to Word of Turbo, being in Dragonlord's villainous world is this for her, and that's why she is the main hero. * Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking : Upon hearing that Fortune Secretii is soon to return, Sam panics, with the last thing he panics over being "still unable to find his yellow shirt". * Berserk Button: Several buttons come into play here. ** The Secretiis hate it whenever Tottie Babs says "Too bad", as they usually respond by shouting and insulting her to the point of throwing a tantrum herself. ** Also, whenever Tottie gets insulted. ** Don't call Turbo an idiot, as she thinks that is an insult. ** Chris does not like it whenever someone other than himself tries to sound the Hunger Games horn. ** Sam loves to talk about events he witnessed to the rest of Code LTIB, so never say to Sam that he cannot do that. ** Never EVER mention Alefgard within Dragonlord's hearing range. ** Do not call Sam a freak. ** Scotty refusing one of Sam's requests is implied to be another button for Sam. ** Do not say it is too late to adjust Yoshi Secretii's Red Coin Timer. * Happy Marriage Charade : This play took place during the time Scotty was unhappy with being Sam's spouse. Scotty was forced to lie to Sam to save his forced marriage. * Hostile Weather : Just as Blaine, Luigi, Mr. Warner, Birdietalk Productions, and Peach go to leave Guy the Black's shelter, a hostile storm blocks the remains of the daylight and kills them. * Big Storm Episode : Act 7, Scene 14 is this, and continues into the next scene. * Screw This, I'm Outta Here! : Fortune ditches the HSP because Pachinko betrayed her. * Face-Heel Turn : Pachinko becoming Dragonlord's ally. * Heel-Face Turn : Pachinko calling Dragonlord to tell him she's done with him. * Villainous Breakdown : Dragonlord's initial response to Pachinko telling him she's done with him is to break down crying. When Sam mentions Alefgard, his tears turn into rage. * Berserker Tears : Sam mentioning Alefgard prompts Dragonlord to initially question the place by name, tears still on his face from the villainous breakdown. * Good News, Bad News : Word of BT Productions says that after the story completely ended, Guy overheard about the Secretiis giving up even before he was notified, and relayed the "Not So Good News After All" variation to everyone else who had yet to learn of the ending. * Hostile Show Takeover : After Fortune ditches the HSP, Waluigi replaces her in an attempt to take over the show and prove he is not a Fortune Street butt monkey after all. Chris eventually finds out after a member of Team Fortune Street wins a round, and decides to cancel further rounds until further notice. * And Here He Comes Now : Pachinko talks about how it was lucky that Turbo did not encounter Dragonlord after accidentally killing Cyan. Cue Dragonlord descending upon the Super Secretiis. * Talk About That Thing : Sam says to Code LTIB that he has just discovered a "super secret that could only be ruined by yet another stupid blooper", only for him to drag Scotty out of the room and confess the secret to only him. * Despair Event Horizon: Turbo crosses this during Act 7, Scene 19. Soon after Turbo explains why she failed to stop Dragonlord, Lily crosses the line as well. * Et Tu, Brute?: Pachinko betrays Fortune to join Dragonlord, thus causing Fortune to leave BrantSteele to join another deviant's simulation. Fortune does come back upon deducing that the deviant is taking too long to make the simulation, and upon her return, she and Pachinko make amends. * The Farmer and the Viper: Turbo helps Dragonlord survive a fight during Act 1, Scene 2. Dragonlord turns out to be the Big Bad. Even after the story ended, Dragonlord still harasses Turbo. Category:Trope Pages Category:TV Tropes Category:Event Trope Pages